


Suddenly

by athena4lynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena4lynn/pseuds/athena4lynn
Summary: Clint has a secret."How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?Trusting me the way you doI'm so afraid of failing youJust a child who cannot know that danger follows where I goThere are shadows everywhereAnd memories I cannot share"Suddenly - Les Miserables (2013). Herbert Kretzmer.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Of Me As A Writer:
> 
> Me, after receiving beta feedback: Awesome. This will make the fic AMAZING. I'll totally make these updates.  
> Also Me: But it's my BABY. I can't change anything. Ow. This hurts.
> 
> *eight years later*
> 
> Also, also me: It's time to let go.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me through this journey. <3

In Clint’s defence, he thought he was alone.It was closing in on 4 am, the Tower was quiet except for the steady hum of electronics, and even Jarvis was blessedly silent as Clint made his way into the common room, duffel in hand.It had been 10 days.Ten long, tedious, too fucking hot in this desert to be wearing leather days, and all Clint wanted to do was check email and collapse into bed. 

And maybe shower.

Yeah, probably shower.

But the first thing he needed was food. 

Dropping his duffel at the entrance to the kitchen, Clint started towards the fridge before detouring towards the cupboards on the far side.Crackers.Crackers and maybe some cheese.

“Agent Barton?”Clint raised an eyebrow as the disembodied voice came over the internal speakers. 

“Yes, Jarvis?”

“A voice recording was delivered to your personal account five days ago, marked private.Access is listed as restricted, but it came via Agent Coulson’s account. Normally I would download it to your tablet, and delete it from my servers, per the instructions, but your tablet has been offsite, and since you’re awake –“

Clint smiled, feeling a flutter of excitement in his chest.“Is everyone asleep, Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Play the file, please.Access code Hotel-India-Two-Six-Five-November.Keep the volume low, and transfer to my tablet as well.”He grabbed the crackers from the cabinet, heading for the fridge as the recording began to play.

“Hi Dad!Happy Birthday!I know this is a little late, but Mariah said you might be coming to visit soon, so I held off as long as I could.I thought maybe I’d get to say it in person, rather than over voice recording or email.Wish you could have made it… It’s been a long time, and I miss you.”

“I miss you too, munchkin,” he whispered, leaning back against the counter.

“Robert says things have been busy with you and Uncle Phil, and I shouldn’t bother you about visiting, but, well, I’d really like you to.Maybe for my birthday?Pretty please?I’ll even bake you cookies, just like you taught me.I’m getting really good –“

“Hello?” 

Clint straightened, heart jumping into this throat.“Jarvis!!Stop recording.” _Fuck_.

“Clint, is that you?”

 _Damn, damn, DAMN._ “Yeah, Bruce, I was just getting a snack.Can I get you something?”He turned, pulling a knife out of a nearby drawer, and starting to slice some cheese.Maybe he hadn’t heard anything.

“No, no. I just – couldn’t sleep.Needed some tea.”Banner shuffled his way into the kitchen, just barely skirting Clint’s duffel in his sleepy state.“Were you talking to someone?”

Putting the knife down, Clint delayed by tossing a piece of cheese into his mouth. “It was a recording,” he said, vaguely, turning away to get a mug down for Bruce. When he turned back, Bruce was looking at him curiously, using his scientist face.Holding the mug out, Clint smiled.“You don’t mind the company, do you?I’m just going to finish my snack and – “

“Clint.”His mouth snapped shut, and he raised an eyebrow.“I don’t know a lot of people in your line of work.In fact, I know exactly two; and I think, in my limited experience, that you’re both pretty good at your jobs.But right now?You have the worst fucking poker face I’ve ever seen.”

He rolled his eyes then, grabbing the mug, and shuffling over to the cabinet for tea.Retrieving a bag, he started waving his hand as he spoke.“I get the whole super-spy-everything-is-a-secret thing.I do.”He moved to the sink, running water into his mug, then turning back towards Clint.“But every once in a while, I think it’d do you both some good to just _talk._ ”

Reaching out, Clint took the mug from Bruce, setting it into the microwave and starting the timer.“I can’t –“Banner raised an eyebrow this time, lip quirked in amusement.With a sigh, Clint leaned against the counter, noting with annoyance that he was worrying his lip between his teeth. “The girl on the recording is my daughter,” he said, the words coming quickly.“She’ll be sixteen next month.She wants to bake me cookies –“

He blushed, not sure why he threw that last part in, but Bruce just smiled, reaching into the microwave for his mug.“Did you teach her?To bake?”

Clint blinked.Of all the questions he’d expected, that hadn’t been one of them.It hadn’t even made the top 200.He looked at Bruce quizzically, and the other man shrugged.

“I may not be known for my people skills, Clint,” he began, starting towards the kitchen table with his mug.“But I do know two things.One:if you attack, people tend to get defensive -especially in his building – and defensiveness gets you exactly nowhere.And two: You make the best damned cookies I’ve ever tasted, and I feel that’s a skill that should be passed on – “ He raised an eyebrow. “Even if it’s to a mysterious sixteen year old I’ll likely never meet.”

Clint nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment – and the jibe – but he stayed at the counter, trying to refocus his mind and find a way out of this.He’d been caught off guard, and now he found himself in an awkward situation.Clint lived his life, and did his job, by keeping secrets, but he’d justconfessed one of his biggest to Bruce Banner.Definitely not the _worst_ of his colleagues to confess to, but still –

“It’s not common knowledge,” he said, after a long silence.He picked up the crackers and his plate of cheese and headed toward the table, feeling tension ripple through his muscles.“Not even in SHIELD.There’s less than half a dozen people who know.”

Bruce sipped at his tea, waiting for Clint to sit before he spoke.“The smaller the circle, the safer she is.”

After a tight nod, Clint gave Bruce a self-deprecating smile.“Although, apparently, I’m the weakest link on that chain.”

With a shrug, Bruce reached across the table, helping himself to a cracker.“Until a year ago, I lived my life on the run; never in one place too long, never making connections, trying to avoid _hurting_ people, or myself.”He glanced up at that, meeting Clint’s eyes.“But now I’m here.And, every once in a while, I get the itch to run, but I don’t, because at some point, this started to feel like home.”

 _Home._ It wasn’t a concept Clint was entirely familiar with, but with home came the idea of family, which wasn’t quite so foreign.Family meant trust, people having your back.It meant Phil and Natasha, and Frankie.Maybe now, after Loki and New York, and after all the battles since, family also meant Stark, Thor, Banner and Rogers.Maybe this was what family was _supposed_ to feel like.

“Until I was eighteen, I was with the circus.”Banner snorted into his mug, looking shocked – and maybe a little scandalised – and Clint chuckled.“I am anticipating all the questions you could possibly ask, and the answer to most of them is yes.”He bit into a cracker before continuing.“SHIELD recruited me at twenty-one, pulling me out of a bad situation and offering me the chance to ‘use my skills in a more structured and _appropriate_ manner’.”It had the air of the quote, and that’s because it was – pulled almost verbatim from the speech Phil had given him the day they’d brought him in.

“You know SHIELD.What they’re like,” Clint continued, looking up at Bruce for acknowledgement.Bruce nodded, urging him on.“They knew everything about me even before they approached.Where I’d been, who I’d been, probably where I’d end up if they didn’t step in.”He paused, lost in thought.“It turned out …They knew more than I did.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your scores all look good, Barton.”The man across the desk from Clint flipped through a file folder, barely making eye contact.It was the same man who’d picked him up - _recruited him_ \- down in Dallas:compact, unassuming, barely worth a second glance.

That’s how he’d caught up with Clint in the first place.Sneaky bastard.

“We were a little worried about how you’d do on some of the written assessments, but for a man with very little formal education, you managed quite well.”Clint twitched, and knew he’d failed it hide it when the man looked up at him.“You pick things up very quickly and you think outside the box.That’s far more important to us than formalised test scores.”Clint knew the compliment was meant to soften the blow of his previous statement, but his skin still crawled a little.He knew his limits, he didn’t need them pointed out to him.

The man leaned forward, elbows on the desk.“And your physical scores are astounding.”For the most part, Clint felt like he could read people – emotions, physical tells – but this man was harder.He didn’t seem to have any tells to speak of, and his face revealed …nothing.Not unless he wanted it to.And right now?He looked impressed.“We’ve never seen someone with your abilities, and …talents.”Was that a lip quirk?Clint thought it might be.“We’re really happy you chose to sign on.”

“Well, it seemed like a good opportunity,” Clint replied, giving the man his most charming smile.And yeah, ok, that time his lip definitely quirked.“And you were pretty persuasive.”

“I’ve been told that’s one of _my_ talents.”Clint snorted and this time, his smile was genuine, especially when the other man smiled back at him.The man rose from his seat, coming around to lean against the desk in front of Clint.“Your training is done, so you’ve got a week of leave coming, if you want it.Then you’ll report back to me.I’ve been assigned as your handler.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, feeling the muscles in his backtense, and anger start to pool low in his belly. _Handler_ had a connotation he didn’t much like; an implication of dominance and obedience that brought up too many bad memories.

“It’s an outdated term, Barton,” he said, obviously having sensed Clint’s rising tension, and guessing its source.Clint was really going to have to get better at hiding from his man.“All it means is that you answer to me, and I answer upwards along the chain of command.”He gave Clint a questioning look, making sure he understood. The tension hadn’t faded, but Clint nodded.With a small smile, the man held out his hand.“Phil Coulson.”

Taking his hand, Clint shook it, taking the moment of silence to study the man some more.He was still leaning casually against his desk, and the position had him looking down on Clint, which should have been uncomfortable, but wasn’t.There was something in the man’s demeanor – friendly, and trusting – that made Clint want to like him immediately. 

“So, the quarters you were assigned when you arrived are yours for the duration, unless you request a change, but I wouldn’t bother.You’re well-situated, and you’ve got a window – those are at a premium.”He rose, starting back around his desk.“Unfortunately, off-site housing is out of the question until you’ve been with us a year.”Clint didn’t think he’d twitched that time, but Coulson gave him a sympathetic look.“Standard for new recruits:you can come and go as you please, but home base is here.We find it helps everyone get adjusted the routines and procedures.”

Clint had to admit, Coulson was very good at catching what might set him off and quashing it, but that didn’t mean Clint was going be fed a line of bullshit.“So, it has nothing to do with trust?” he prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Coulson smiled, a genuine one, and took his seat.“Oh, it has everything to do with trust,” he admitted.“But it’s also exactly what I stated – we find everything goes a little more smoothly during the transition when people are close by.”He shrugged, probably because Clint wasn’t hiding his incredulous look. 

“We have an advantage, Mr. Barton,” he said, tapping at Clint’s file.“We have information.We know you: We know the name of every foster home you ran from and why you ran;that despite spending your formative years with carnies and criminals, you’ve never touched a drop of alcohol. And we know that when you were fourteen years old, you got caught with Vincent Brody’s wife, behind the fortune teller’s tent, and that he beat you so badly you spent six weeks in the hospital.”

Each piece of information hit Clint like a two-by-four to the gut.He’d suspected – based on the knowledge Coulson had when he’d brought him in – that they’d done their research; that SHIELD had wanted to know who, or what, they were dealing with.But the incident with Vince, the reasons he’d left all those families…The tension rolled off him in waves; anger and fear fighting for dominance. 

Clint rose, accidently knocking his chair over as he did so.He suddenly felt the need to escape.He took a couple of steps back, away from the desk – from Coulson.From all of it.

“I’m sorry.”Clint looked up to see Coulson had come around the desk, and was leaning on it again.Clint hadn’t seen him move.“I was trying to make a point, and I stepped over a line there.”The man’s voice was gentle, almost tentative.“My point was, we know you, but you know nothing about us.About me.So, yeah, making you stay on base is about trust.But it’s as much about you trusting me, as it is the other way around.We can’t work together if there’s no trust.”

“You’re not doing very well; with the trust thing.”

Coulson rose, but only moved far enough to right the chair, then returned to his seat on the desk.“I want you to trust me,” he said, and his voice was still tentative, as though he was trying to still a wild animal, and feeling his muscles twitch under his skin, Clint wasn’t sure that was far from the truth.

He moved back towards Coulson, standing behind the chair he’d vacated. “Tell me something about you.Something personal.”There wasn’t much Clint could do, at this point, if he refused – he had nowhere to go, and Coulson knew it.But, he figured it was worth a shot.

The silence stretch for a long moment, but Clint could see Coulson was thinking about it; or maybe thinking about something to tell.Finally, Coulson rounded his desk, taking a seat behind it again.“I had a boring, middle-class childhood,” he began, finally.“Suburbs.Good school. White picket fence.The whole thing.I could have been an accountant, or a doctor.Any of a million things normal kids dream they want to be.” 

Tilting his head a little, Clint watched Coulson carefully, looking for any sign he was lying.The openness of his face as he said his next words dispelled that worry completely.“But I wanted to be a superhero.I wanted to be Captain America.”

He wanted to laugh, but the confession was so genuine, Clint suppressed it.“Captain America?”

Coulson nodded, then did something even more shocking.Reaching into his desk drawer, he pulled out a small, rectangular card, covered in a plastic case, and held it out to Clint.“It’s vintage.”

This time, Clint managed to hold back the laugh again, but couldn’t stop the smile.Returning to his seat, Clint reached out for the offering, holding it carefully – it was clearly a cherished item. “Unreal.” 

Coulson smiled, and his voice was soft again when he spoke. “Who doesn’t want to be a hero?”


	3. Chapter 3

Clint spent his week off playing tourist; small town boy meets the big city.It was stereotypical in all the ways you’d expect:he spent time (and money) in Time’s Square, crossed the Brooklyn Bridge on foot, and did the Statue of Liberty; he even spent an entire day wandering Central Park.But he didn’t start to feel at home until he made his way up the Empire State Building and the top of Rockefeller Center and could see the city from above.Height and distance relaxed him in ways he’d never expected, and for the first time in years, he started to feel safe.

At the end of each day, he returned to SHIELD HQ and his assigned quarters.In a way, it wasn’t so bad – although part of him did want to rebel against the _requirement_ of it.Still, he was warm and dry, he had privacy, and the SHIELD onsite training facilities were extensive – and opened 24/7.

He hadn’t seen Agent Coulson since their last meeting.As promised, and despite Clint being on base every night, Clint had been given the week off and everyone seemed to be respecting that and keeping out of his way.That was why it was such a surprise to see Agent Coulson at 3 am, while running laps.

At first, Clint just continued his run, thinking maybe Coulson kept the same crazy hours as he did, but then Coulson called out to him, and he knew something was up.Clint slowed his run until he came to a full stop in front of the other man, accepting the towel he offered.“Thought I still had a couple more days, sir,” he said between breaths.He wiped his face, crouching to stretch out his calves.

“You do.” Clint thought Coulson looked a little meek, which was strange in itself, but more strange was the fact that he seemed so …open.After a moment, Coulson gestured towards the benches along the wall.“Do you mind if we sit?”

With a shrug, Clint started towards them, feeling Coulson fall in beside him.“Is there something wrong, sir?”

“I don’t know, Barton, that’s why I’m here.”They sat, and Clint wiped at his face again to cover the worry that was blooming in his belly; that he knew would show on his face.He was still too new to this spy game, and couldn’t school his features the way Coulson usually could.That might be what was scaring Clint the most – that Coulson seemed rattled.

“Something came up in one of your background checks,” he began, and Clint noticed he wasn’t meeting his eyes.“I wasn’t going to mention it.Our interest in your past is merely that, interest, and we really don’t interfere, unless it compromises a mission.”

Clint’s heart jumped into his throat.

“But, here’s the thing.I use the information we gather to get to know my recruits.I like to be able to anticipate behaviours.”It should have sounded creepy, but somehow, Coulson made it work, and Clint just nodded.“That sort of stuff gets better with time, of course, as we both get to know each other, but I like a preview, so to speak.”

Frowning, Clint nodded again.“I noticed you seemed ….sort of creepy like that.”

Coulson chuckled, but it wasn’t with the humour of earlier in the week.There was definitely something bothering him.“It’s a talent.”He paused for a moment.“So, there’s something in your file that’s been bothering me.Something I can’t quite make to fit.”

The worry and fear exploded; Clint felt almost nauseous with it.He didn’t know what this was about, or where it would lead, and the lack of control was almost too much.“I – can maybe explain, I guess? If it would help.”

“It might.”Clint raised an eyebrow, indicating Coulson should continue.Coulson lifted his head, this time he was meeting Clint’s eyes.“It’s been troubling me that a man with your history…with the abuse in your history, would leave a child to the same fate.”

Clint blinked, confused.He repeated Coulson’s words in his head; went back over his own memories of his life in the last few years, and came up blank.“Sir, I – I’m not sure I understand.I’ve never been in a position to…I’m one man.Surely you’re not judging me for not saving the world? “It was possible, he supposed, Coulson did have a bit of a saviour complex, with that whole Captain America thing.

Coulson’s eyes were still locked on his.“I’m not talking about _any_ child, Agent Barton.I’m talking about yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clint ducked his head, scrubbing a hand through his hair.“Evie and I were pretty hot and heavy for a couple of months,” he said, softly.“But she was working with Vince and his wife, and there was history there…” He trailed off a moment, a ghost of pain tracking along his femur.“I hit my eighteenth birthday and ran – as far and as fast as I could.I had no idea she was pregnant; and it’s not like I left a forwarding address.”

“How did SHIELD figure it out?”Bruce rose, crossing back into the kitchen to put his mug in the sink.He returned with two glasses of water, one of which he placed in front of Clint.

“She put me on the birth certificate,” he replied, and even after all these years, he couldn’t keep the shock from his face.“Father:Clinton Francis Barton.SHIELD ran their check, and BAM, there she was:Frances MacKensie Cavanaugh, born October 15, 1998.”

“Francis?”

Bruce was polite enough to suppress his laughter, but Clint heard it in his voice anyway.He rolled his eyes, reaching for his glass of water, and spinning it on the table.“Evie always had a wicked sense of humour,” he said, voice fond.“I suspect that’s why she went with Frances.”

“Does it suit her?”The question took Clint by surprise – Banner seemed to be pretty damned good at that, actually – because it was one Clint had never considered.He rose, crossing to his duffel and retrieving his tablet.

“I dunno,” he admitted, keying in his code and pulling up his folder of pictures.He returned to the table, taking a seat next to Bruce this time, and handed it over, one of his earliest pictures of his daughter displayed.“I always thought Frankie suited her better.”


	5. Chapter 5

_”According to our records, Evelyn Marie Cavanaugh died just over a year ago, but there’s no record of the child being turned over to the state – she’s still with the circus."_

Clint stood frozen in the shadows of the circus’ main tent, watching a little girl – his little girl – attempt to balance on the edge of a plank of wood.The plank was barely an inch wide, set on two cinderblocks, but not secured to them, and Clint could see it was wobbling precariously even without her weight on it.

Not that there was much weight to speak of – the girl was tiny; her body nothing more than skin and bones, and the skin he could see was flushed with various shades of bruising.Her hair, white-blonde against her tanned skin, fell into her eyes – not long enough to pull back, and tangled as a result.

As Clint watched, she pulled herself up onto one of the cinderblocks, almost losing her balance as she did; but she wheeled her arms frantically and managed to right herself.She held steady for a moment, then stepped out onto the plank of wood, one tentative step at a time.Clint held his breathe, but the result was exactly as he’d expected: the wood wobbled and the girl fell, landing with a _whump_ on the ground.

To his surprise, she didn’t cry.Instead, she rose from her place on the ground and hobbled a few steps back to the cinderblock, sitting on its edge and taking a shuddering breath.Her knees were torn, but those she ignored, focussing on staunching the flow of blood from her lip with the sleeve of her shirt.

“Again!!”The shout came from a nearby trailer and Clint saw the girl’s eyes widen in fear as she scrambled to her feet.He knew that look – had seen it in the mirror a thousand times.The look only confirmed what Coulson had told him; the bruises weren’t from falling – at least not entirely.

Clint had taken several steps out of the shadows before he caught himself, and backed away slowly, fists clenched at his sides.He couldn’t just take her, that would make him as bad as them.He needed a plan; needed to find her a _home._

And he needed to do it quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint had watched as long as he could; feeling his heart break a little with every tumble she took, and his body tense each time the voice yelled at her from the trailer.But as the sun had begun to set, she’d been called inside and he’d been forced to walk away – an actual, physical pain pressing against his chest.

Starting down the road to where his motorcycle was parked, he tried to breath – to clear the weight from his chest, but with each step it became more difficult; each breath bringing him closer to tears.He couldn’t do it.He couldn’t just leave.

Stopping near a stand of trees, he pulled out the phone SHIELD had issued to him and dialed the only number programmed – Agent Phil Coulson.He didn’t wait for a hello, just started talking as soon as the man picked up.“You need to help me.”It came out as a sob, and Clint sank to the ground, closing his eyes as the tears finally started to flow.“Please.”

“Barton?”The voice on the other end was calm, and Clint immediately latched onto that, trying to pull himself back.“Agent Barton.Status.”

Clint cleared his throat, taking a breath – it had the same shudder to it his daughter’s had had earlier, and that caused the weight to press on his chest again.“I’m in New Mexico,” he said, voice hoarse, but clear.“I came to see her – to see Frances.”

“We didn’tgive you clearance –“

“Fuck clearance.”Clint’s head snapped up, mind suddenly clear.He barely knew the man, knew he was going to have to beg him for his help, but …”I don’t give a shit about clearance.I don’t give a shit about SHIELD.You threw this at me.You told me who she was, and where.What did you _think_ would happen?”

There was silence on the other end, but Clint could hear breathing.Coulson was still there.

“I don’t know what kind of organisation SHIELD is.Maybe this is just some fucked up test to prove my worth, and maybe it fucking backfired on you.Maybe you wanted some hardened asshole who could just walk away. _But I can’t._ ”Clint wiped at the tears on his face, making a frustrated noise.

“Barton – “

“Just.Listen to me.Please.I’m not that asshole – I can’t be him.I – kick me out of SHIELD, do anything you want.But, please, _please_ help me get her out of there first.”

“Agent Barton.”Coulson had raised his voice, but there was no anger in it – he was still calm, almost annoyingly so.“Take a breath, and tell me what happened.”

It was Clint’s turn for silence and for several minutes the only sound between them was their breathing.Clint used the silence as instructed and breathed, slowly pushing away the panic in his gut.Coulson wasn’t angry.No one was angry.He was fine.

Frances wasn’t.

“It was like looking in a mirror, sir,” Clint finally said, softly.“Undersized.Bruised.Frightened; she was so frightened.”He trailed off, but Coulson didn’t respond right away, letting the silence stretch again. “I didn’t know.Evie never told me.I never would have –“

“All right.”Still calm, but Clint thought he heard a catch in his voice.“Tell me what you want to do.”

Clint blinked, wiping at his eyes again.“That’s it?You’ll just –“

“Whatever you may think of us right now, Agent Barton, SHIELD is not in the habit of condoning abuse.We help our people.”There was an emphasis on the word _Agent_ that knocked the wind out of Clint, and for a long moment, he couldn’t respond.

“I need to get her out of there,” he said, finally.“As soon as possible.And I need –“He paused, rubbing his hand through his hair.“She needs to come with me – willingly.I won’t force her.I can’t just grab her.It could take some time.”

“Understood.”Clint could hear papers shuffling in the background, then the muffled sound of someone speaking with the mouthpiece covered.“You know she’s currently living with Vince and Carol Brody?”

“Yes.”Clint rose, starting towards his bike again.“They won’t be any trouble.”

“We would prefer you didn’t kill them.” 

That made Clint chuckle darkly, and he felt a grin spread across his face. “Well, I can’t make any guarantees,”he admitted, then he let his voice get quiet, almost too soft to hear.“But I don’t want her frightened of me.This needs to go down without violence, or we may lose her.”

“Hmmm.”Coulson fell silent, and Clint thought he could hear typing.“If there’s trouble, I suspect they can be persuaded to cooperate,” he said cryptically.“Agent Hill and I will meet you at the Holiday Inn in town, about 0900 tomorrow.”

Clint stopped walking, frowning to himself.It had been less than a month since he’d been recruited to SHIELD, and, if he was to be honest with himself, he hadn’t been all that cooperative.And yet this man trusted him; was putting himself on the line to rescue the daughter of a man he barely knew.“Sir, I –“

“SHIELD takes care of its own,” Coulson interrupted and Clint thought, maybe a little optimistically, that he could hear the smile in his voice.Then, his voice softened.“You need to consider what you’re going to do after,” he said.“We can discuss some options …I’ll speak to the Director.”

“She needs a _home_.She needs to be _loved_.”The fierceness of his words shocked him, but the tightness in his chest faded a little at the thought of her safe, and happy. “I can’t give her that.”

Coulson was silent for a long moment, and when he came back on the line, his voice was backto his usual calm – business-like.“Just consider it.”

“I will,” Clint agreed, starting to walk again.“I just –“

“One step at a time.” Clint nodded, and found himself smiling again.He really liked Agent Coulson – his calm efficiency was grounding;his voice lending confidence to his words.One month, and Clint trusted him.Coulson had his back.“And Clint –“

“Yessir?”

“We weren’t looking for the asshole.”


	7. Chapter 7

This time, Clint didn’t arrive in shadow, and he didn’t hide.Bow in hand, with Coulson and Hill at his back, he strode through the just-wakening camp, letting his presence be known.They were still hoping everything would go smoothly, but if Coulson had to play his hand, they wanted an audience.And, if Clint was going to be honest with himself – which seemed to be the trend lately – a semi-triumphant return to the circus wasn’t hurting his ego.

They definitely got their audience.

By the time they arrived at the trailer, they had half the camp on their heels, so Clint wasn’t at all surprised when Frances, seated in the dirt next to her cinderblocks, rose quickly and started to back away.A large group, seemingly led by strangers, was a threat, even at not-quite-four.She only got as far back as the edge of the trailer before finding herself boxed in by it, and Clint could see the wild-fear in her eyes when she realised she was trapped.

He knew that feeling all too well.

He couldn’t do anything about the crowd, but he could, hopefully, make himself less scary.Taking one last step forward, he knelt on the ground, placing his bow within easy reach next to him, then he smiled.Her level.No longer a threat.“Hi.”

The little girl didn’t move, just whipped her head around to look at the crowd.At Coulson.At Hill.Then her eyes fell on him, still terrified, and his heart broke a little.“My name is Clint.And this is Phil, and Maria.They’re my friends.”His gestures towards them were slow.He didn’t want to rattle her.She could easily move along the trailer and inside, and that was the last thing he wanted.“I’m sorry about all this.”He kept his voice soft, non-threatening.“But I used to live here, a few years back, and I guess people are kind of excited to see me.”

There were a couple of snorts and muttered comments from the crowd at that, but Clint ignored them.Frances didn’t, eyes turning to the crowd, teeth worrying her lip in a way that Clint had worked very hard to remove from his own list of tells.Somehow, he doubted it looked as adorable on him.Still, she was listening, and her eyes were less wild.“Did you walk the ropes?” she asked, voice soft.“I’m learning.”

“I learned,” Clint said, and he heard a muted sound of shock from Agent Hill behind him.“But I was better with a bow.”

Frances considered that and took a few steps away from the trailer and back towards her cinderblocks – which stood as a barrier between her and Clint and blocked her view of the ground next to him.He couldn’t say for certain, but Clint would have placed bets she was curious about his bow.She opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a loud voice; the voice from the previous day.

“What the hell is going on out here?!”She cowered at the sound, backing herself up against the trailer again.

Clint rose in one fluid movement, bow held casually at his side as the voice became a body, and one body became two.“Vince.Carol,” he said, only just managing to keep his voice level.“I think we need to talk.”

“You think so, do you?”Vince raised an eyebrow, glancing at the crowd around him, then letting his eyes fall on Frances.Clint saw her flinch as the older man’s stare found her and felt his fingers twitch involuntarily on his bow.“ _I_ think you should have stayed in whatever hole you crawled into when you left us, _Hawkeye_.”He spat Clint’s stage name like a curse, taking a step towards him.Clint held his ground. “You were always a worthless piece of shit.I can’t see that that’s changed any.“

“I think you’ll find it has.”Clint let his gaze shift to where Frances stood, her eyes still wide with fear. He gave her a soft smile before turning back to Vince.“I’m not here to create a scene.I’m here to collect my daughter.”

Taking several steps towards Frances, Vince gestured to the crowd around them.“Awful big gathering for a man not looking to create a scene.”He grabbedat the girl’s arm,pulling her away from the safety of the trailer.Clint felt the muscles in his arm twitch; only barely managing not to make a move towards them. “I find it curious you’re so interested _now_ ,” he sneered, dragging Frances back to the door of the trailer; her skin was pressed white under his grip.“Seems a mite suspicious.Like maybe you’ve got something _nefarious_ in mind.” 

Clint sensed movement behind him ; Coulson moving closer – for protection, or support, Clint wasn’t entirely sure.“Nothing nefarious on my end, Vince.Just a man who’d like to get to know his daughter,” he said, voice low, and dangerous.“But while we’re talking about suspicious, I think I’d like to hear you explain about the bruises.”

“Now you listen –“His hand shifted, clasping the back of Frances neck.The movement set her off, and she struggled, causing him to tighten his grip, pulling her against him. 

It was the pained whimper, barely audible over the sudden murmuring of the crowd, that broke Clint.His bow was up and nocked before he even consciously thought about it, fingers tense on the string.The murmuring got louder, and people backed away.“You’re gonna want to let her go, Vince.” His voice had been dangerous before, but now it practically vibrated with anger. He could feel adrenaline snaking up his spine; fear clenching in his gut, but his hand was steady.“And you’re gonna want to do it now.”

He watched the emotions play across Vince’s face, and raised an eyebrow.After what seemed like an eternity, the older man started to back away, giving Frances a final shove as he did so and raising his hands in the air.Frances fell towards Clint, but Coulson intercepted her, allowing Clint to keep his eyes – and his bow – trained on Vince.

Shaking his head, Clint took several steps forward. “That wasn’t very nice, Vince,” he said, voice still low.“A parting shot against the three year old,really?You’re such a _big_ man.”He glanced down to the man’s crotch,giving him a skeptical look that elicited laughter from the people who hadn’t run when Clint pulled his bow. “I won’t ask you to apologise.I doubt it would be sincere anyway.All I’m going to ask is that you take a seat over there –“He gestured with his bow towards Frances’ cinderblocks.“And sit quiet while my friends and I leave.”

“You little piece of –“

In three quick steps Clint had him pinned against the trailer, bow against his neck.“That’s enough.”

“Clint?”Hill’s voice pulled him back to himself, and Clint stepped back, but didn’t turn away.He nodded in acknowledgement, and Hill continued.“I took the liberty of removing some of Frances’ belongings from the trailer,” she said, voice soft.Taking another step back, Clint risked a glance back at Hill – she was holding a stuffed rabbit, and a hoodie.“Nothing else seemed worth taking.”

Clint nodded sadly, then gestured to Vince.“Can you?”

Handing over the rabbit and hoodie, Hill took up a position in front of Vince.As Clint watched, she pushed back the jacket she was wearing, making sure the man could see the gun holstered at her side, and then she nodded to Clint, waving at him to go. 

Leaving the man in Agent Hill’s capable hands, Clint took several steps back, surprised to see that most of the crowd had dispersed.As he let his bow arm drop he felt the muscles twitch beneath his skin at the loss of tension.Tucking Frances’ belongings under his arm, he replaced his arrow in his quiver, then turned, seeking out Coulson and Frances. 

They were standing off to the side, as far from the trailer as possible while still being in sight of it, and Clint said a silent thank you to Coulson for his forethought.If things had gotten ugly –

He crossed the distance slowly, keeping his bow close to his side, and transferring the bunny back to his hand.As he got close, Frances’ eyes widened, fearful, and Clint felt a rush of guilt overwhelm him.Stopping about ten paces back, he kneeled, putting his bow down beside him again.“Hi,” he said softly.His voice quivered, but this time, it had nothing to do with anger.“I guess that was pretty scary, huh?”

She nodded and her arms came up, reaching towards him.For a moment, Clint was confused, and then he smiled softly, holding out her rabbit.“Does it have a name?”

Another nod, but no response, except to grab the rabbit and hold it tightly against her.Clint glanced back at Hill, then up at Coulson.Coulson nodded in return, taking the hoodie from Clint and stepping back a few paces.“You know,” he began, settling onto the ground cross-legged.“I used to have a stuffed bear.His name was Hank.”Her head tilted, curious.“I don’t have him anymore.I lost him ‘round about the time I joined the circus.”

She was watching him, and Clint had to admit it was a bit disconcerting to be on the receiving end of her stare.He also couldn’t help but wondered if that was how people felt about him.“I was pretty sad, when it happened.Couldn’t sleep for a long time.” 

Nodding in a very grown-up way, Frances took a step forward, seating herself on the ground in front of him.“Sometimes, Caroltakes Bunny away when I’m bad,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. Her voice cracked on the last word and Clint felt tears well up in his eyes. “I try not to be bad, but it’s hard.”

“I know it’s hard,” Clint whispered, sadly.“But you know what?”He raised his voice a little, making it a little brighter as well.“You’re not going to have to worry about Carol anymore.Or Vince.”Reaching out, tentatively, he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear – she didn’t flinch away, but the hair immediately returned to frame her face.“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you anymore.”

She slid a little closer.“Mr. Coulson said you’re my Daddy?”

He glanced up at Coulson who gave him a small shrug.“I am. “There was a bit of a commotion behind them, and Clint turned just in time to see Hill place a warning hand on Vince’s chest. When he turned back to Frances, her eyes were wide again, staring in the direction of the trailer.“Hey –“His voice was soft and she turned, slinking a little closer.“I won’t let him hurt you, munchkin.”The term of endearment slipped out, taking him by surprise.“But I think maybe we should leave now.Is that ok, Frances?”

Nodding, she kneeled up, crawling towards him despite her banged-up knees.When she leaned close to him, his heart fluttered in his chest.“Mommy called me Frankie.”


	8. Chapter 8

There was a long silence as Bruce stared at the first picture, taken by Hill in the early days following Frankie’s rescue from the camp.Clint could see the tension building in him; nothing Hulk-worthy, but definitely not Bruce’s usual relaxed demeanor.After a moment, and a nod from Clint, he moved on through the pictures, but stopped after only two more. “Do you think he knew she was yours?” he asked, raising his eyes.They were pained, not just in sympathy, but in _understanding_ , and Clint felt his breath catch a moment – he’d forgotten that Bruce had a similar history to his own.“Do you think that’s why –“

Clint shook his head.“It’s possible, I suppose, but Vince was a dick.He didn’t need an excuse.”Leaning over, he flipped through a few more pictures, to when the bruises were gone, Frankie’s face flushed with excitement.“She deserved better.“

“She got it,” Bruce replied, putting the tablet down, and taking a sip of his water.“Thanks to you.”

“And Coulson.Mostly Coulson, I think.”Clint reached across to where he’d left his glass, pulling it towards him for something to do with this hands.“I wouldn’t have known she existed, otherwise –“

Some of Bruce’s tension had faded, but there was something in his face.Worry.Curiosity.“He had to have known; you know that, don’t you?There’s no way he hadn’t figured out you didn’t know.”

Clint nodded,embarrassed.“I figured it out later – years later.At the time, I was focussed on Frankie.I was confused, and scared.It was all new to me.SHIELD.. all of it.”He raised his glass, finishing half of it before he spoke again.“And I didn’t know how the game worked. It was too early.”

Bruce still looked nervous, as though there was something he was scared to say.Clint thought he knew what Bruce was thinking, after all, it was likely the same thought that had occurred to him all those years ago.And, given SHIELD’s reputation, especially among the Avengers, well, it was obvious, wasn’t it? 

Still, he left Bruce to stew, let him process the thought, and then let him ask his question.“Was it a game? “ he asked, finally and Clint could see the uncertainty in his eyes – this wasn’t just SHIELD they were talking about, it was _Phil_.And no matter what the group thought of SHIELD, they all respected Agent Coulson.“Was it all to gain your loyalty?Did you ask him?”

“I asked,” Clint said, quietly, remembering the conversation; the accusations he’d thrown, Phil’s calm responses. He couldn’t remember ever being so angry at Phil – before, or since.“Phil played me, he didn’t deny it.But he didn’t do it for SHIELD, or to ensure my loyalty.He thought –“

He paused, frowning, then leaned forward, arms on the table. “Phil disobeyed a direct order from Director Fury. I _wasn’t_ to be told about Frankie – SHIELD doesn’t interfere, and if SHIELD hadn’t picked me up, I would never have known … “ He rolled his eyes.“That’s how Fury justified it, anyway.The truth was – is – that SHIELD is no place for a child, and they wanted me as much as I needed them.Neither one of them ever considered using her to buy my loyalty – “

Bruce tilted his head, watching Clint carefully.“But –“

“But Phil saw my life – what it had been, and what it had become - and he saw Frankie as my chance to change it; my chance, maybe, to be something better.He decided I needed her, as much as she needed me.”


	9. Chapter 9

They settled into two rooms at the local Holiday Inn.Agent Coulson had arranged transport for the next morning, in case something went wrong, and none of them saw the point in rearranging it.The circus was due to leave that afternoon, so there wouldn’t be trouble on that score, and they all thought Frankie would do better with a little more time to adjust.Although she seemed to be adjusting to Clint just fine.

Frankie’s immediate and devoted trust in Clint was beyond his comprehension.From the moment they left the circus grounds, she wouldn’t be parted from him – her hand in his as they walked, and her body resting against his chest as they sat in the van to head back into town.He didn’t understand how someone who had been through what she had could trust anyone – let alone a rough-around-the-edges archer with trust issues of his own.

And yet she did, and Clint hoped like hell he could live up to that trust.

“Barton?” He looked up from his place on the bed, where Frankie was curled up next to him, asleep with her bunny in her arms.Coulson was standing in the doorway with Hill and another woman – familiar, but Clint couldn’t place her.

Rising, he glanced back quickly to make sure Frankie didn’t stir, then met them at the door.“She’s been out since you left,” he said, voice soft.“I figured – couple hours sleep never hurt anyone, right?”

Coulson nodded, then tilted his head toward the woman beside Hill.“This is Dr. Lim,” he said, also pitching his voice low.“She came in with Hill and I this morning.I thought it best we bring someone from Medical, in case there was a problem.”

Clint swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, but was unable to keep himself from glancing back at Frankie.He continued to watch her as he spoke, watching her chest rise and fall.“She doesn’t seem to be in any pain – a bruise here and there, obviously, and her knees are pretty banged up, but I don’t think anything’s _broken._

It was the doctor who replied, laying a hand on Clint’s shoulder.“I’d like to examine her anyway, if that’s all right with you.We’d like to rule out anything internal; and I suspect there might be some malnutrition.The sooner we know, the sooner we can deal with any deficiencies.”Her words were very clinical, but her hand was gentle on his shoulder, encouraging.

“Can I stay with her?”he asked, finally turning back to the group. They were all watching him, and Clint thought Hill looked as uncertain, and worried, as he did.It seemed strange, to be attached so quickly, but she was so tiny, and she was holding on so tight.“I don’t want her to be scared.”

Dr. Lim smiled at him, letting her hand drop from his shoulder.“Of course.”She nodded towards the sleeping form on the bed.“I’ve set up next door. Bring her over when she’s awake, and we’ll get started.”

“Thank you.”Dr. Lim stepped away then, and Hill followed, leaving him with Coulson.They stood in silence for a long moment, both of them watching Frankie sleep.“It seems like you’ve thought of everything, sir,”Clint said, biting his lip in the gesture he knew he shared with his daughter.He caught himself doing it, and frowned.

“I didn’t get this far in SHIELD bring lax, Barton.”Coulson leaned against the doorjamb, and Clint felt his eyes on him.“What’s bothering you,Clint.”

The use of his given name startled him, and Clint’s eyes were wide when he raised them to meet Coulson’s.He didn’t speak immediately, trying to put his thoughts into words.“I don’t think I know how to do this, sir,” he said, voice quiet.“I don’t know how to be a parent.I can’t be what she needs.”

Coulson was silent for a long time, turning into the room a little to study the sleeping girl, rather than Clint.It didn’t make him any easier to read.“Two of those things I believe.But, the third?”He raised an eyebrow, turning to look back at Clint.“I think you’re exactly what she needs.”

Clint’s frown deepened, eyes falling to the floor.“How could that possibly be true?You know my history; your shrinks profiled me when I signed up.I’m pretty sure ‘A+ parent’ wasn’t at the top of their list of items about me.”

“No, the top of the list was ‘has difficulty with authority’, followed by ‘issues with trust’. “Clint raised his eyes to discover that he’d been right about the smile he thought he’d heard in Coulson’s voice.But it wasn’t taunting, it was friendly.“So let me ask you something – what do you think her psych profile will say five years from now?Or ten?Do you think she’ll have your issues with trust?With people leaving her behind?”

Clint flinched at his words, turning his eyes towards Frankie again.She stirred, just a little, whimpering before curling around her bunny again.“I don’t want that for her,” he whispered.“But –“

From the corner of his eye, Clint saw Coulson raise an eyebrow.

“But I can’t be her everything.I want the world for her – love, trust, security – everything I missed growing up.”He raised his eyes, and there were tears in them.“You and I both know I can’t give that to her, not with the life I’ve led; not even with what you’re offering me at SHIELD.I want a better life for her.”

Coulson nodded, reaching out to squeeze Clint’s shoulder. “You may be right,” he said, and Clint saw the sadness in his eyes.He wasn’t sure if it was for himself, or for Frankie.“It may be that the best thing you can do for that little girl is find her a stable home. “Clint turned away, but Coulson squeezed his shoulder harder, drawing his eyes back.“But?I _am_ right.She needs you; and I don’t think either of you can let go as easily as you think –“ 

With a final squeeze, Coulson turned, starting out the door.“Because, Clint?Those two things I mentioned, were the top two _negatives_.The list of positives began with:‘loyal’ and ‘protective’.”He glanced towards Frankie, making sure Clint followed his eyes.“And those are the things that little girl needs.”


	10. Chapter 10

Clint jogged to the left, dodging Frankie as she ran giggling towards him.She swerved to catch him, almost, but not quite, losing her balance in the process.Skidding to a halt, she spun in a full circle then started towards him again – this time, he let her catch up, lifting her into his arms once she did.“Naptime, munchkin,” he murmured.“You’re getting squirrelly.”She huffed in annoyance, but then curled into his arms, her own wrapped tightly around his neck.Once she settled, Clint started out of the park and up the street towards Agent Coulson’s apartment, the memory of her laughter bringing a smile to his face.

It had only been a month since they’d returned to New York, but the change in Frankie had been enormous.Not only was she smiling and laughing again, but it seemed that the nightmares that had plagued her in the early days had already started to fade – or at least, they were becoming less frequent.Dr. Lim had told him children were resilient, especially so young, but Clint hadn’t been able to believe it, not until the first time he’d heard her laugh.

He’d never heard anything so beautiful.

As he climbed the stairs to Coulson’s apartment, Clint let himself enjoy the steady weight of Frankie against his chest, wishing, not for the first time in the last couple of weeks, that this – the joy of her – could continue.But as she moved past her trauma;as her obsessive devotion to him faded and she opened herself up to others, Clint knew it was approaching the time when things would have to change.

“Clint?” He looked up to find Coulson waiting at the top of the stairs, keys in his hand.“I was just coming to look for you –“

Raising an eyebrow, Clint nodded to Frankie.“She’s down for the count; can we go inside?”

Coulson nodded, leading the way back into the apartment, and holding the door for Clint.They separated once they were inside, Clint heading for Coulson’s spare bedroom to put Frankie down. She didn’t wake when he tucked her in under the covers, and he smiled to himself, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You’re a good girl, Frankie,” he whispered, then rose, moving back out into the living room.

“Still out?” Coulson glanced at him over the back of the couch, and gestured for Clint to join him.

Nodding, Clint dropped down next to him, rubbing a hand through his hair.“Wore her out in the park,” he said, unable to keep the grin from his face.“I think we’ve got at least an hour.What’s up?”

“I found a place for Frankie.”Coulson reached for a file folder from the coffee table in front of him, holding it out to Clint, but Clint shook his head, unwilling to take it.“I think it’ll be a good fit,” he continued, pulling his arm back, but not putting the folder down.“And, if you want, this particular family will allow you to maintain a relationship with her.”

Clint ducked his head, feeling sadness hit him like a wave.He’d known this was coming; he’d asked Coulson to look into finding Frankie a stable home, but it still hurt. 

He wasn’t ready. 

It took a few moments, but Clint pulled himself together, turning back to Coulson.His hand shook as he reached for the folder, but he managed to grasp it, opening it on his lap.“You’re sure about the family?They’ll be good to her?”

Coulson reached out, pulling out a photograph.“This is my cousin Mariah,” he said, voice calm. “She’s a school teacher in Richmond, Virginia.Her husband, Robert, is with ATF.”

“Your cousin?”Clint frowned, confused, then looked down at the file in front of him.The information was all there:names, locations, even a basic medical history.“Why would she –“

“She and Robert have been trying to conceive, and haven’t been able,” Coulson began.His voice was calm; the relaxing sort of calm that Clint had come to count on in the past two months.“They were considering adoption, so I suggested Frankie.” 

Clint bit his lip, frowning a little.“And she’ll be safe.They understand – “

“Clint – “ Coulson shifted forward a little, drawing his attention.“He’s law enforcement; and with them being family, I can contact them without suspicion or they can contact me.” 

For a long moment, Clint couldn’t speak, just letting it all sink in.“She’ll be safe.”Coulson nodded again, and his face showed his confidence.There was no hiding.“And they’ll love her?”Clint’s voice cracked on the last word, and he cleared his throat.“They’ll – she’ll be all right?”

Coulson nodded again, then smiled.“I talked to Mariah, and they’re excited to have her.” 

Rising, Clint crossed to the kitchen, running the tap, and retrieving a glass from the cupboard.It was distraction, and he knew it, but he couldn’t think; couldn’t process any of this.His mind was a jumble of images, feelings. He couldn’t put any of it in order.

“Barton –“Clint knew the switch from _Clint_ to _Barton_ was intentional on Coulson’s part.It was centering, and it pulled Clint back from where his emotions were taking him.Still, there was no _order_ to it, he just wanted Clint’s attention.Turning, glass in hand, he found Coulson standing in the doorway of the kitchen, worry clear on his face.“Talk to me.”

Clint shook his head.“I can’t – “Coulson took a step into the kitchen, leaning on the doorjamb.He didn’t speak, and Clint knew he was waiting.Eventually, Clint found his words.“Why are you doing this?” he asked, feeling his hand start to tremble again.He turned, putting the glass on the counter again, so he didn’t drop it.“With your resources, you could have found her a good home anywhere; across the country, with strangers.But –“ 

“I had ten files on my desk, Barton, fully vetted,”Coulson cut him off, and Clint turned.“I was ready to bring you a list of candidates, and then Mariah called.”He took several steps forward, stopping close to Clint.“She wants a child.Yours needs a home.The logic spoke for itself.”

“Logic?”Coulson shrugged, and Clint ducked his head again, still trying to pull his thoughts together.It was too easy, and nothing in Clint’s life had ever been easy.Eight weeks ago, he’d had nothing but his bow and a price on his head.And now – “You said they’d let me see her?”

“I explained your situation to Mariah and Robert –“Clint’s head whipped up at that, but Coulson held up a hand before he could speak.“That you were a single father; that your job with SHIELD didn’t lend itself to raising a child, but you weren’t in a position to find other employment.”Coulson gave him a sympathetic look.“They understand government work, they didn’t need more detail than that.”

Clint nodded, more to himself than Coulson and slid down the cupboards, sitting down with a thump. “And, me doing that, visiting her, it won’t endanger her in any way…With what we do here?”

“We’ll need to take some precautions, but it’s not unmanageable.”Coulson crouched in front of him.“She’ll be safe, and loved, and she’ll still have you in her life.It’s the best of both worlds, Clint.”

“I know,” Clint whispered, eyes intent on Coulson’s.“That’s what scares me.Nothing is this easy.”

“Maybe, just this once, it is?” Coulson replied, eyebrow raised.Clint gave him an incredulous look, and he chuckled rising from his place on the floor.“Take a leap of faith, Barton.Don’t keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Clint leaned his head back against the cupboards, looking up at Coulson.“Trust, right?”

Coulson nodded, holding out a hand to help Clint off the floor.He didn’t need the hand, but it was a gesture, and Clint knew it, and took it anyway.“In me, if nothing else.”


	11. Chapter 11

“There weren’t any files.”

It wasn’t a question, but Clint gave Bruce an amused grin in response.“Actually, there were,” he said, finishing off his glass of water.“Ten files, all good families, but Coulson – he didn’t want just any family.He wanted me to be an active part of Frankie’s life, and he knew a regular family wouldn’t allow that; or wouldn’t understand the need for it.” 

Bruce rose, reaching for Clint’s glass and his own, and heading towards the kitchen.“And his cousin?”

“That wasn’t a lie either,” Clint replied, leaning back in his chair, and following Bruce with his eyes.“They couldn’t have children – Frankie was exactly what they needed.”

For a moment, the only sound from the kitchen was Bruce putting the glasses in the dishwasher.Then he turned, raising an eyebrow.“So it was what, luck?Fate?”

Clint shrugged.“Both, or neither.I’m not sure.All I know is that it worked.Against all odds, my daughter is safe, and happy; and I owe most of that to Phil.”

Crossing back to the table, Bruce reached for the tablet, starting to flip through pictures again.He paused on one and smiled, before turning it towards Clint.“She’s got your eyes,” he said, smiling.“She’s going to be a heartbreaker.”

Clint snorted, lips quirking into a grin.“Are you flirting with me, Banner?”

“Are you interested, Barton?”Bruce’s eyes twinkled, and Clint laughed.They’d all come a long way in the last year – living and working together – but sometimes he thought maybe Bruce had come the farthest; he was much more open and easy-going.Turning the tablet back towards himself, Bruce continued to surf through the pictures.“How often do you get to see her?”

Clint was quiet for a moment.“As often as I can,” he said, voice sad.“Missions get in the way though – especially the long term ones.But we do videos, and emails – “ He nodded towards the ceiling.“The voice recordings.”He saw Bruce pause over a picture again, and glanced over the top of the tablet to see which one.It was of the two of them together, shortly before she boarded the flight to Virginia; her head on was his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

In her arms she held a stuffed hawk.

“Letting her go was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.But it was also one of the smartest.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next three weeks were some of the hardest of Clint’s life; and that included the six weeks of recovery after Vince kicked his ass, and the first few weeks after his parents died.The anticipation of what was to come was too much to bear, sometimes, and Clint found himself retreating to the roof of SHIELD Headquarters, often with Frankie in tow, to spend a few hours in the silence.

To his surprise, Frankie wasn’t frightened by the height, but neither was she as careless as she so often was when they were on the ground.Instead of running or skipping, she’d settle quietly in his arms, her bunny wrapped in hers, and let the silence stretch between them.It was as though she sensed that something was about to change, and she needed the time as much as he did.

Or, maybe she was just sleepy.

They were seated on the roof now, the sun starting to set off to the west, Frankie wrapped in a blanket against the chill of the evening.“Are you awake, munchkin?” Clint murmured, tightening his grip around her.She nodded, tilting her head back to look at him upside-down – whenever she did it, it made her giggle, and it did the same now.Releasing his grip, Clint tapped her nose, smiling down at her.“Silly –“

She smiled and wiggled a little, getting more comfortable as she laid her head back on his shoulder again.

“We have to talk, Frankie.”Tightness rose in Clint’s chest, but he kept his voice soft.“It’s very important.”He felt her tense against him, and heard a barely audible gasp.He snuggled her closer.“It’s okay, baby. You’re not in any trouble.”

She relaxed back against him and he ducked his head, resting his chin on the top of hers.“Do you remember, when we moved in with Phil, how I said it would only be temporary?” He felt her nod, but she didn’t speak, letting him continue.Except he wasn’t ready yet. “Do you like Mariah and Robert, hon?” It was a non-sequitur, and he knew it, but she was not-quite-four, so somehow, he didn’t think she’s mind.

“Uh huh.”She opened her eyes, tilting her head back to look at him again.There was no giggling this time, but her lip quirked.“Mariah let me help her bake cookies; and Robert gives the best hugs ‘asides yours.”Clint grinned, feeling some of the tightness fade at her words.

It had been Coulson’s idea, bringing his cousin and her husband to stay with them; to let Frankie get used to them on her own terms, in her own time, and with Clint present. Honestly, Clint suspected it was as much for his benefit, as Frankie’s.Seeing they two of them with his daughter had helped ease his mind; he could tell they were already as smitten with her as he was, and neither of them, in the three weeks they’d stayed, at raised their hand in anger.

As for Frankie – cookies and hugs aside, he could tell she was taken with them as well. “Mariah wants to take you to the zoo tomorrow,” he said quietly, running a finger along bunny’s ear, his other arm still coiled around her.“Phil and I have to go to work…”

“Does the zoo have hawks?”It was her latest thing, ever since she’d heard Coulson refer to him as _Hawkeye._ He’d shown her pictures of the birds, but it wasn’t good enough. She wanted to see them in person.

He chuckled, noting to himself that there’d been no tension, and no hesitation in her reply.Two weeks ago, she would have asked if he’d come; a month ago, she would have cried at the thought of being parted from him.In a way, It broke his heart.“I think so.You’ll have to tell me. Maybe Mariah will let you take pictures with her camera.” 

Her eyes lit up at that, and she turned in his lap.“Can I ask her?”

“Of course!” Clint replied, leaning in to kiss her forehead.“I think she’d like to teach you.”

Frankie smiled broadly, then laid back against him, cheek against his chest.“Mariah’s fun.”

Clint closed his eyes, feeling a flutter in his chest.“She is,” he agreed, voice soft.They sat in silence for a long time, the sun dipping below the top of the buildings and the sky turning purple.“So, I’ve been thinking, munchkin, that maybe it’s time we move out of Phil’s place.” She shifted a little against his chest, grasping his t-shirt.He laid his head on hers and she steadied immediately, but her hand didn’t let go.“No one’s mad, but we’ve been with him a long time, that’s all.”

“Are we gunna get a ‘partment of our own?”

Clint bit his lip, stroking the back of her hand.“I think maybe –“ He paused, letting his thumb slip between her fingers to release her grip on his shirt, and holding her tiny hand in his. “What would you think about living with Mariah and Robert?” he asked, softly. He’d spoken to Dr. Lim, and to a SHIELD psychologist, and both had recommended _asking_ ; making it feel like her idea was hers.Personally, Clint thought she was too little for that kind of manipulation, but he was willing to try anything to make this easier.

“We’d need a big ‘partment,” she murmured back, tilting his hand flat so she could place hers on top, studying the size difference.“It’s squishy with so many.”

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Clint closed them a moment.“Mariah and Robert have a big house down in Virginia, do you remember?” When he opened his eyes again, she was looking up at him, so he smiled, despite the tears shining in his eyes.“They showed us pictures.It has all that land …”

Frankie nodded and tugged Clint’s hand against her chest, hugging it along with her bunny.“Phil could come.”She tilted her head up, forehead crinkled.“Right?”

“Phil could visit,” Clint replied, keeping his voice soft.“But he works very hard here in New York.I don’t think he’d want to move to Virginia.”Frankie pouted, but didn’t reply.“Do you think you’d like to go?” 

She was silent for a long moment, playing with his fingers, then she nodded.“Would we stay there?Or would we move around, like the circus?I’d like to stay there.”

_Oh, God._

Clint took a breath, feeling it shudder in his chest as he did.“You’d stay there, sweetie.No more moving around.No more circus.It will be your _home_.”He lifted her, shifting them so she was straddling his legs, and he could meet her eyes.“But, I think – it’ll just be home for you, and Mariah, and Robert.I can’t come with you, baby.”

Her eyes widened, but for now, there were no tears.“W-why?”

_I’d be a horrible father. You need a family.You deserve happiness that I can’t give you._

“Phil needs me,” he said, softly.He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear – this time it stayed.“He’s got a hard job and he needs me to help him do it.”It wasn’t entirely a lie.It was the truth…skewed a little, but Clint still knew it was a shitty explanation.The _real_ truth was too hard to understand though; emotions and realities that would be beyond her comprehensive – some days, they were beyond Clint’s.

Frankie threw herself at his chest, almost overbalancing them.“Phil needs a new job,” she mumbled, arms around him, his shirt clutched in her hands.

He only just managed not to chuckle.Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he ducked his head against hers.“I’m going to visit,” he whispered, starting to rock her gently.“Lots and lots.And Mariah will help you write me letters, and emails.”He felt his shirt growing damp under her cheek, and felt tears well up in his own eyes.“You’ll be OK, munchkin.You’ll see.”

Frankie shook her head, wiping her face against his shirt.“Wanna stay with you.”Her hands balled tighter in his shirt, as though she could hold him in place if she held on hard enough.

“No.”He stroked her back gently, kissing the top of her head.“It won’t be any fun here with me.Virginia will be an adventure.You’ll have a big house and your own room.” _You’ll be safe, and loved._ “You’ll be so happy there.”

She sniffled, but didn’t reply, and for a long time Clint just held her, feeling the weight of her against his chest.She was solid, and real – the first _real_ thing that had ever been his.He wanted – needed – what was best for her, and this was it.But he needed her to believe it too.

“Frankie, sweetie,” he murmured.“Can you look at me for a minute?”She shook her head again, clinging tighter, and Clint was pretty sure at least some of the pain in his chest was from her grip on him.Shifting his hand up her back, he tugged gently on the back of her hair.“Come on.I want to see you.”

Rubbing her face against his chest again, she finally moved, shifting to lay against his arm so she could look up at him.Her eyes and nose were red and swollen, tears still running down her cheeks.Clint felt his heart break a little at the sight, but kept his voice calm.“I know you’re scared,” he said, brushing his fingers across her cheeks to remove the tears.“But this, this is going to be the biggest adventure.It’ll be a new place, but it’ll be your _home_ , and I can’t wait for you to tell me all about it.”

“Why can’t you come?” she whined, ducking her head into the gap under his arm. 

He tilted her head back towards him, touch soft and kissed her forehead.“Phil needs me,” he whispered, giving her a soft smile.“But I’ll never be too far away, all right?I’m always going to protect you.Always.”

He didn’t feel the tears start to fall; didn’t realise they were there until Frankie reached up, and brushed at his cheek with her fingers.Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close again, letting her nuzzle against his neck, and feeling her tears again.“I love you, munchkin.”


	13. Chapter 13

The first letter arrived three weeks after Frankie left for Virginia, at the tail end of his first official mission with SHIELD.Coulson delivered it during his debrief, sliding it across his desk with a pile of paperwork to be completed.The front of the envelope was blank, with no indication of a return address, and for a moment, Clint wasn’t sure what to make of it. Then Coulson smiled.

“Paperwork at 1600 tomorrow, Barton,” he said, tapping the pile with his finger.He slid the envelope a little closer.“Top one’s personal, the rest of it comes back to me.”Clint felt his heart flutter, and he reached out for the envelope, tucking it into his vest.Coulson nodded. “And see medical about that cut on your shoulder, please?”

Clint rolled his eyes.“It’s a scratch, sir.”He stood, reaching for the rest of the papers.“I’ve done worse to myself with an arrow.”

Coulson laid his hand on the paperwork, preventing Clint from picking it up.“Humour me?”After a moment, Clint nodded, and Coulson removed his hand.“I’m certain you’re right, but it never hurts –“

With a shrug, Clint picked up the papers.Part of him still felt like it was unnecessary, butafter everything Coulson had done for him – for his benefit – it seemed prudent to humour the man.He seemed to have Clint’s best interests at heart, after all. “If it’ll make you feel better, sir.” 

“It will.”

Clint nodded, and his hand came up to where he’d tucked the letter into his vest.“You mind if I take care of that personal business first?”

“If you’d prefer.” He smiled again.“But, medical is expecting you.Don’t make me hunt you down.”

Clint raised an eyebrow, amused.“Understood, sir.”

Coulson turned back to his own paperwork then, and Clint left him to it, dropping his own in his quarters before heading towards the roof.Despite the encroaching cold weather, it remained his sanctuary, helping him steady his thoughts – and his emotions – when they threatened to overwhelm him.

Like now.

Leaning against the low wall that separated the roof from the sky, Clint pulled the envelope out of his vest, holding it tightly as the wind tried to whip it out of his hands.Tearing it open carefully he found two folded sheets, and inside them, a photograph – him and Frankie, the morning she’d left for Virginia.Written on the back, in Mariah’s flowing hand were the words _Frankie (Age 3) & Daddy, August 21st, 2002._

_Daddy._

Clint blinked away tears, carefully tucking the photo back into the envelope and unfolding the remaining sheets.The top one was a crayon-drawn picture of a bird – presumably a hawk – flying in the air above a large house.In front of the house, a yellow-haired girl stood, hand in the air, as though waving to the hawk and in the bottom right corner, in purple, was Frankie’s name – clearly written with great care, despite the backwards F.

He stared at the picture a long moment, tracing his finger over the letters of her name, before tucking it away as well and turning the second sheet of paper.This one was also in Mariah’s hand, but it was divided into two halves – the first addressed to _Daddy_ , and the second simply to _Clint_.He let his eyes drift over the first half:

_Daddy,_

_I hope you like the picture._

_It’s a hawk, like I saw at the zoo, and it made me think of you, because Phil called you Hawkeye._

_Is that because you see really well?_

_Virginia’s nice.My room is purple._

_Sometimes I get scared, and I wish you were here._

_Can you come and see me soon?Would that be OK?_

_Frankie_

_p.s. She sleeps with the hawk you gave her when she’s scared, or crawls in with us. It’s getting easier, but you’re always welcome.M._

Sliding down the wall, Clint ducked his head against his knees,feeling his chest clench painfully, stealing his breath.It all came down to trust – in Coulson, in Mariah and Robert, in himself – and trust had never been something that came easy to Clint, particularly when it came down to his own judgement. 

But he was sure – 90% of the time he was sure – that this time he’d made the right choice.He hadn’t made the decision rashly.He hadn’t let himself be influenced by emotion.He’d reviewed all the information Coulson had given him.He’d done his own digging. And he’d _watched_ them.

And he’d seen nothing but love between them, and sheer joy at being with Frankie.

So why was this still so hard?

Clint took a shuddering breath, raising his head.Several more breaths, and the tightness in his chest began to fade, if only slightly. Hand trembling, he brought the sheet of paper back up, looking over Frankie’s words again, and Mariah’s post-script, before moving on Mariah’s own letter.

_Clint,_

_Thank you for allowing Robert and I the chance to be parents to your little girl.We truly appreciate the trust you’ve placed in us, and in Phil, by accepting our offer.And please know: we will love her, and we will keep her safe, as promised._

_We barely know each other right now, but I suspect, as Frankie grows, our friendship will as well, and hopefully, you’ll see that we’ve kept our promise._

_Mariah & Robert_

Rising, Clint folded the pages back into the envelope, careful not to let the wind catch them as he did so.After tucking the envelope safely into his vest, he leaned his elbows on the wall, looking out over the city.

Promises were another thing Clint had a problem with; too many in his past had been broken, bastardized, or thrown into the wind when something better came along.So it was hard for him to believe that three strangers – one of who knew _everything_ about him – were willing to promise him anything, and still harder for him to believe they’d stick to it.

But maybe that was what gave this particular promise power – Coulson knew _everything_.He knew about the broken promises, about Clint’s inability to trust.And he’d done everything in his power (and some things Clint thought maybe weren’t) to ensure that Clint trusted him.Not SHIELD.Not the director. _Him._

Coulson had made the promise.Coulson had asked for his trust.

And even though it seemed improbable, and maybe even a little _optimistic_ , Clint found himself believing in him.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce shook his head, laying the tablet back down on the table.On the screen was a picture of Frankie, Clint, and Phil – all hamming it up for the camera.“It was quite the leap of faith,” he said, softly.“I knew you and Coulson were close, but I didn’t realise –“

“He’s family,” Clint replied, giving Bruce a soft smile.He shifted the tablet around, looking at the picture, then flipping through a few more.“I never had a _family._ I had parents for a while, and a brother.People came into and out of my life pretty consistently, usually screwing me on their way out.“He glanced up at Bruce, expecting to see pity, but instead he saw understanding.“But, Phil - Phil adopts people. He did it with me, and then with Natasha – although I sorta forced his hand on that one.” 

Clint flipped through a couple more pictures and turned the tablet back to Bruce again.The photo had Natasha in it this time, a butterfly painted on her cheek, and Frankie in her lap.They were both laughing, faces flushed with excitement.Bruce didn’t hide his shock well.“Yeah, that’s the same look I had when they first met,” Clint said with a chuckle.“I expected awkwardness, but two minutes in she was on the floor playing Barbies.”

“Barbies?”Bruce laughed, staring at the picture for a long time.Clint let the silence stretch, until finally Bruce spoke.“There’s so much we don’t know about you two –“ he began, leaning back in his chair a little.“I’m not saying I’m surprised, or even offended by that, but…What if something happens?”

Tilting his head, Clint leaned his arms on the table.Bruce continued to surprise him.“To me specifically?Or are you talking about Natasha and I in general?”

Bruce thought about that for a moment, then he frowned.“You, I guess. When Loki – Phil was dead; you were compromised …what if - ?”

“There are protocols in place,” Clint cut him off, voice steady, but his heart had started to pound, as it always did when he thought about that time, and what could have happened.“Natasha’s privy to them.Maria Hill.Director Fury.”He paused, trying to read Bruce’s face.It wasn’t that hard. “She was relocated as soon as I was compromised; location undisclosed.It was a vacation for her – France, I think.”Running a hand through his hair, Clint frowned.“There are other protocols for my death…”

Bruce’s eyes turned sad and he leaned forward, mirroring Clint’s position.“You should tell the team,Clint,” he said, voice soft.“I know you’ve got Coulson, and Natasha.But if things – I think it would be good to have them on your side.On _her_ side.”

Clint opened his mouth, then closed it again, not sure what to say.“We’ve got your back,” Bruce continued, voice still quiet.“And maybe it means more people know; but … they can help protect her.”

“I – “Clint bit his lip, silent for a long moment.This time, it was Bruce who let it stretch, watching him carefully.“I’ll think about it,” Clint said finally.“Can you –“Hegestured with his hand, nodding towards the tablet.“Just between you and me, for now?” 

Nodding, Bruce rose, reaching out to squeeze Clint’s shoulder.“I’ll let you listen to your recording.”

Placing his hand over Bruce’s for a moment, he squeezed.“Thanks, Bruce.”Once he took his leave, Clint stretched in his chair, then rose.“Jarvis?Can you transfer the recording to my tablet?I’m going to listen down in my quarters.”

“Of course, sir.”


	15. Chapter 15

In the end, the decision to tell the rest of the Avengers was taken out of his hands.

The briefing was routine; the six of them sitting around a table, Coulson and Hill hovering in the background, and Fury pacing the floor.They’d done it a hundred times before, with varying degrees of success, but even Tony knew they were necessary:SHIELD’s intel had helped them put a stop to various attacks before they started – saving lives, and potential damage. And this particular intel, on the resurgence of Hydra, had everyone paying attention

At least until Clint’s phone buzzed on the table, followed quickly by Coulson’s vibrating in his pocket.Clint made a grab for his, giving Fury an apologetic look that faded quickly to fear as he caught sight of the number on his display.They _didn’t_ call.His number, this number, was only for emergencies.

He glanced quickly at Coulson – who looked as terrified as him - and rose, pushing his chair back quickly as he left the room.The phone had stopped by the time he got outside, so he redialled, foot tapping impatiently.“Come on –“

“Clint!”Robert’s voice sounded panicked, and Clint’s heart jumped into his throat.Fortunately, Robert spoke quickly.“There was an accident.Frankie’s OK – broken wrist, and she got knocked around pretty good; probably a concussion – It was her school bus, they were on their way to DC –“

Clint felt the breath rush out of him, and he sank to the floor.“She’s OK?” He felt, rather than saw, Natasha slide down next to him, taking his free hand.Clint closed his eyes, the adrenaline rush making him a little light-headed.

“Yeah, I – Maybe I shouldn’t have called this number –“

“No.Robert.It’s fine.”He paused a moment, squeezing Natasha’s hand.“If it was really a problem, I wouldn’t have answered…”His ability to breathe was slowly returning.“You’re sure she’s all right?”

Robert didn’t respond immediately, but Clint could hear him talking; presumably to Mariah. And then:“Daddy?” It came out as a sob, and Clint lost his ability to breathe again.“Daddy it hurts.”

“Oh, munchkin, I know,” he murmured, keeping his voice calm.His body tensed though, and Natasha leaned against him, grounding him.“But once the doctor’s get done, it’ll be much better.And they’ll give you something for the pain.”

“Will you come?” she whispered, voice teary.“Please?”

“I’ll be there in a few hours, sweetie, okay?”His voice wavered a little in response to her tears, and he leaned into a Natasha a little. “As soon as I can.”

Her breathing shuddered on the other end, and he heard another voice in the background.Then the noises changed, and Robert was back on the line. “They’re taking her down to X-Ray.You need a pick up?”

Clint shook his head, even though he knew Robert couldn’t see him.“No.I’ll find my way – just let me know if you head home …”

“Yeah – look, I gotta – “

“Go,”Clint said, raising his eyes to meet Natasha’s.“I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”He hung up, tossing his phone into his lap, and leaning his head against Natasha’s shoulder.She ran her fingers through his hair. “Broken wrist, concussion, some other bumps and bruises…”

“Sounds like she needs her Dad –“The voice from the doorway of the conference room startled him, and Clint flinched, shifting his head to look up, but not taking it from Natasha’s shoulder. _Tony_.“I’ve got a jet gassed and waiting for you upstairs.I’ve seen the way you pack; there’s nothing at the Tower you can’t get in Richmond.”

Clint blinked, shocked.“Stark, I –“

He shook his head, and the rest of the team emerged behind him. “Coulson explained the basics, and anything else can wait until you get home.”His lip quirked a little.“Although, Hill made a crack about a tightrope that has me intrigued…”

Rolling his eyes, Clint grinned.“That will also have to wait,” he said, raising his head off Natasha’s shoulder.“Thanks, Tony.” Tony nodded and held out his hand to help Clint off the floor. Clint took it, and rose, squeezing it as he did.Natasha rose next to him, still standing close.“I appreciate this.”

Tony squeezed back, but shrugged.“A girl needs her Daddy when things get tough.Or so Pepper keeps telling me,” he said, dropping his hand.“Plane’s ready when you are.”

Clint swallowed, letting his eyes fall on each of his team members in turn.There was genuine concern on all their faces, and something about that fact made Clint relax, just a little.“When I get back –“

“It’s _fine_ , Clint.”Steve this time, moving up to stand beside Tony.“It can wait.Go be with her.”

After a moment, Clint turned, starting down the hallway.Coulson fell in beside him, laying a gentle hand on his arm.“Robert said she’d be OK?”

“Yeah.The broken wrist is the worst of it, but she’s scared…”They stopped in front of the elevator, and Phil pressed the button.The tension in his shoulders matched Clint’s.“I just need to be there.”Phil nodded, and the silence stretched for a moment between them.Then Clint shifted uncomfortably.“They didn’t make too much of a fuss?”

Phil shook his head.“They’re a good team, Clint.They care about you.” 

Ducking his head, Clint’s voice was soft.“I’m not used to that. I’m not sure –“

“Clint –“The elevator dinged its arrival, interrupting him, but he continued as the doors opened, reaching to hold them open.“Let them in,” he said, gesturing Clint into the elevator.“Trust.Remember?”

Clint stepped into the elevator, turning and meeting Coulson’s eyes.“Not that easy.”

Phil chuckled.“I know, but I keep hoping –“ He let go of the door, stepping back.“Give her a hug for me.”

“I will.”


	16. Chapter 16

Standing by the window of the main conference room, Clint felt his hand start to tremble.It was a tell – and a nervous habit – that he’d learned to control since he joined SHIELD, but occasionally it pushed through; particularly when things felt out of control.

“Clint –“Natasha rose to stand next to him, taking his hand in both of hers, and starting to massage it.“Relax.We talked it through with Phil, and with Fury, and they agree it’s a good idea.”

“And you?”

She pressed her thumbs into his hand hard enough to make him gasp, before bringing one hand to his cheek.“Everything changed with Loki, Clint.The world changed. _We_ changed.I think your …arrangements need to as well.” 

He nodded, but before he could reply, the sound of footsteps interrupted them. 

Show time.

“Legolas!You’ve returned to us!”Tony slid effortlessly into his chair, and the rest of the Avengers followed suit.“How’s the wee elfette?” 

“Much better,” Clint replied, taking a few steps towards the table.He didn’t take his seat, but Natasha took hers, leaving him the only one standing.“Bruises are fading, and she’s dealing with the cast OK.”

“Agent Coulson let us know she was OK,” Steve said, giving Clint a shy smile.“And he and Natasha filled us in a bit more on the history while you were gone ….Hope that was OK?”

Clint nodded, then his eyes were pulled towards the door as Phil entered, taking Clint’s seat.He met his eyes for a moment, then turned back to Steve.“It was fine.I asked them to do it.” 

Steve seemed satisfied with that and turned his attention to Phil, looking at him curiously.In fact, the whole team was now staring.Phil never sat during briefings.This was new.Phil simply gave an enigmatical smile, and nodded to Clint.“This is Clint’s show.”

All eyes turned to Clint, and he clenched his fist against the trembling in his hand. 

“When the Avengers Initiative was activated no one thought it would succeed, least of all us.”He raised an eyebrow, waiting for anyone in the room to disagree.They didn’t, although Phil was looking a little smug.“We were volatile.Damaged.A mix that was bound to fail.”

He paused for a long moment, watching the emotions play across everyone’s faces. It had been a long, hard year for all of them.It hadn’t been easy, but they were all still standing.“But we didn’t fail,” he said finally. “Against all odds, we’re still here.And I think -”He glanced over at Natasha, who nodded encouragement.“I think fighting together; having each other’s backs – “

Frowning, he shook his head a moment, backtracking his thoughts.“None of us started out as team players,” he began instead, taking in the team one by one.“But that’s what we are now: a team.We have each other’s backs.We _trust_ each other –“His voice wavered on the word trust, but he plowed onwards.“I would trust any one of you with my life.So, I think maybe it’s time I trust you with my daughter’s.”

“Clint –“Steve sat forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on the table.“You don’t need to do this,” he said, voice soft.“We understand why you didn’t tell us; how important it is to keep her safe.”

Clint clenched his fist tighter, nails digging into his palm.He sought Phil’s eyes across the table – they were calm, focussed, and like Natasha, he gave Clint an encouraging nod. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted – saved ? – by Tony.

“I think that’s the point, Steve,”Tony said, giving Clint his own nod; to Clint it felt more like approval, than encouragement.“SHIELD has resources, but so do we.Barton and Romanov are more mainstream now; it’s not just SHIELD they’re working for, and it’s not just SHIELD that needs to have a hand in Frankie’s protection.Am I right?” 

Tony’s eyes turned back to Clint, and everyone else’s followed.

Clint nodded, met Phil’s eyes again, then spoke.“Not so much need,” he said, voice far steadier than he felt.His hand was still trembling.“SHIELD has a good handle on things.We could probably continue with no change…”He pulled his eyes away from Phil’s, taking in the team.“But things have changed.And I think – if you’re willing – that part of that change should be to expand the circle.”

There was a moment’s silence, interrupted by Thor’s booming voice.“You are talking about bringing us into your family, Clint, are you not?”Clint flinched.Leave it to Thor to put it bluntly.There were still some subtleties of human behaviour he didn’t understand – like the desire to avoid emotion.When no one responded immediately, he continued.“Lady Natasha and the Son of Coul are your family, along with young Frankie.And they are her protectors as well.You are asking –“

“Yes.”It was barely audible, but to Clint, it seemed to echo.And it was clear everyone had heard, because there was silence again.He cleared his throat, standing a little straighter.“Yes.I want – it’s not an obligation.”The silence was worrying, and Clint’s heart started to pound.“We can read everyone into the protocols, or no one.It –“

To Clint’s surprise, Tony stood, and for a moment, Clint thought he was going to leave the room.Instead, he crossed towards the window, placing a hand on Clint’s arm.“I’m in.”

Clint smiled, his first since the meeting started.“Thank you.”Tony returned his smile, with one that was surprisingly soft, and moved his hand to squeeze Clint’s shoulder.When they both turned back to the table, he didn’t remove it, and Clint had to swallow back the emotion that welled up in this throat at the show of support.“You can have time to think it through,” Clint said, and his voice _didn’t_ catch, much to his shock.“I know you’re not all as …impulsive as Tony –“

“Aye.”Thor’s voice was quiet, and for that alone it drew everyone’s attention.“Aye.It would be an honour.”

“I’m in too – “ Bruce didn’t rise, but he shifted in his chair, leaning forward, elbows on the table to look up at Clint.For a moment, he didn’t say anything – and no one else did either, in anticipation.To Clint, it looked as though he was working up the nerve.“It’s been a long time since anyone considered me family.I’m touched you’d ask me to be part of yours.”

All eyes turned to Steve, who was strangely unreadable.“You can think about it, Cap – “This time, Clint’s voice did waver a little, and he felt Tony squeeze his shoulder.He had the other four, but Steve was their leader, and no matter how many times Clint told himself different, his opinion mattered.He neededSteve to be part of this as well.

The drift to Cap – instead of Steve – had been unintentional, but it caused something to shift in the man’s posture.He leaned forward as well, mirroring Bruce’s pose.“ _Steve_ ,” he said, voice a little hurt.“We’re talking about family here.It’s Steve.”

Clint nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m not hesitating over that.”His eyes scanned the group, finally landing back on Clint.“We are a family, if a bit of a screwed up one.”No one could resist a smile at that, not even Natasha.The smiles were tense though.“I just wonder if all of this doesn’t put her in _more_ danger,Clint.If expanding your circle to include us doesn’t make things worse.”

“It’s already worse, Steve.”Tony squeezed Clint’s shoulder one last time, and started back towards his chair, detouring to pull one of the extras in for Clint.He shoved it in between himself and Natasha and gestured forClint to sit before seating himself.“Eighteen months ago these two were _spies_ , and now they’re front like soldiers.”

Tony nodded to Coulson, who picked up the thread as Clint sat.“Tony’s right.When Clint and I made arrangements for Frankie, he didn’t have a _name_ , at least not one that could be traced back to his face.”He opened a folder in front of him, sliding it towards Steve.“That’s a still from a YouTube video posted after the incident in London last month.Every time we pull it, it reappears.”He nodded to Steve, who started flipping through the contents of the folder.“SHIELD tries to keep on top of media that involves Black Widow and Hawkeye – they’re Avengers, but they’re also our assets – but it’sgetting harder.Even we can’t compete with cell phone video, Twitter feeds, and the like.At some point, we’re going to lose the battle completely.”

“And when you lose the battle –“Steve glanced over at Clint, eyes sad.He already knew the answer.

“Frankie becomes a liability,” Clint said, voice soft.He kept his eyes on Steve.“Something that can be used against me – against us – by someone like Loki.”Natasha’s hand slid onto his thigh under the table, stroking gently.“So there are three options:I cut Frankie out of my life completely; I drop out of the Avengers, and find myself a steady 9 to 5 job, or a desk job at SHIELD; or we, as a group, work out a way to protect her.” 

He paused,biting his lip.“Maybe its selfish,” he continued, with a shrug.“But I’d prefer option three.”

Steve’s eyes were back on the still shot in the folder, brow crinkled in thought.“So, if she hadn’t had her accident …”

“It would have come up, eventually,” Clint replied.“It was only a matter of time.”

Steve frowned, then raised his head, looking over at Phil.“This isn’t a removal of SHIELD’s existing protocols, just the addition of us, correct?” 

Coulson slid another folder in Steve’s direction, this one unopened, and labelled _Eyes Only_. “They’ll be adapted, not removed.Clint and I have already discussed the possible changes. Does this mean you’re in, Steve?”

Placing his hand on the folder, still unopened, Steve turned back to Clint.“I’d be honoured,” he said.Clint felt the tension in his neck start to fade; it left completely when Steve smiled.“Can we meet her?”


End file.
